Tell me, what is more important?
by writerofhetaliathings
Summary: um so there are these 2 people and omg BAD SUMMERY XD. I'm sorry. I just feel as a fan fiction writer I need to do that at least once. Ludwig x Feliciana After being blown off by Ludwig, again, Feliciana decides she's had enough of his work being chosen over her. I don't own Hetalia. Or this beautiful photo. I'm not homophobic I ship all Gerita equally, but felt like this today.
1. Ludwig

** Ludwig sighed and looked at the mound of paperwork on his desk.**

_**It's going to be a long night.**_

**The phone rang, "Hallo, this is Ludwig Belshimdt who is calling?" **

"**Luddy~" He recognized Feliciana's voice instantly, "I can't wait for you to get home I have the whole night planned out and it's going to be so much fun and we can start by…"**

_**Fuck. It's not Friday, it can't be.**_

**Looking at his watch, Ludwig interrupted her, "I'm so sorry but I just can't do it tonight. I have so much work maybe next we-"**

"**That's what you said last week!" cried Feli, "Every time this happens work is put as a priority to me, and you act like it's okay that we've had dinner together once this week and that you always fall asleep at your desk, and I don't ever get to spend time with you anymore!"**

"**I'm sorry, I promise that I'll make time for you."**

"**No, I'm done." She declared. There was a new kind of determination in her voice that the German had never heard before.**

"**But-" The line went silent.**

_**What I have I done?**_

**Ludwig ran his ringer through his blond hair and looked at the paper on his desk. He hated it everything. His boss. His work. Himself. **

_**Why do I fuck everything up? Why can't things work out? Why does she have to leave?**_

**He stood up and looked around.**

_**Fucking office. Fucking keeping me here until I die.**_

**Pivoting his body toward the wall he swung his fist with every last bit of rage he had. His hand, passing easily through the drywall, left a hole, not very large but just large enough to bring the man back to reality.**

_**I need to go to her. Maybe she'll stay if I can just talk to her.**_

**And he left his office in a near sprint, with only one thought on his mind.**

_**Feliciana.**_


	2. Chapter Two

** Ludwig dropped his keys, again.**

_** I need to calm down, if I'm going to get anywhere.**_

** Bending down he retrieved them and once more, successfully this time, tried to unlock his car. He slide behind the wheel and speed off towards Feliciana. The German man open his glove box and rifled through it, searching for his cell phone. As soon as he had found it he tried to dial his Lover's number, before realizing he didn't know it.**

_**I don't even remember the last time I called her first.**_

** Frantically going through his contacts he found the number marked "Feli". Hitting the call button, he held the phone to his ear.**

_**What is she doesn't pick up? Fuck, that was a stop sign.**_

** The ringing continued, "Hello?" Ludwig could hear Feliciana had been crying, "Who is this?"**

** "It's me."**

** She hung up.**

_** Goddamnit.**_

** He tossed his cell phone into the passenger's seat and continued to speed home.**

_**I can't lose her.**_

** Ludwig felt everything become pressurized he felt so angry and so dejected and so, well, scared.**

** Home was only two miles away, one mile, he saw the familiar driveway. Slamming on his breaks he made a sharp left turn into the driveway and ran to the door.**

** He swung it open.**

** "Feliciana? Are you still here?"**

** No reply.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I should apologize because I'm a terrible writer, oh, well.)**

"**Feliciana?"**

** Ludwig searched the entire house until he found a closed door. Knocking thrice on the bathroom door he heard but a small, muffled cry.**

** "Feliciana? Please I'm so sorry, I can't lose you. God, I'm a terrible person who doesn't deserve you."**

** "Leave, you've done nothing but hurt me."**

** "I'm sorry. I realized now what love is, love is when you sacrifice for someone, when you give up everything yourself just to see them smile. Love is when you should feel horrible a,bout losing something but then feeling great about it because it made your love happy. Love is when you know you'd give up your own life for your love without question. And I love you. And will give my all just to keep you here even just for one more night."**

** No reply.**

_** I can't just sit here.**_

** Without thinking Ludwig backed up and slammed his body into the door, forcing it open. She was in the corner, with her face buried in her hands.**

** "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeted, kneeling down next to her he felt his face become warm and then tears came, he had never cried before and everything came out at once, "I'm so sorry for not being there, for being a shitty person in general, for leaving you alone, for not telling you this sooner, for not saying I love you every day, I'm sorry."**

** She looked up at him, "You've violated my trust by breaking so many promises and I don't know"**

** The worst part was that it was true and Ludwig knew this, "I know what I've said in the past but the fear of losing you makes this real, if I know I'll lose the most important thing in my life, I can't break anything." He put his arms around her, "Please, just forgive me?" he begged.**

** His eyes were full of tears and in that moment she realized he meant it, everything, for the first time, "Yes."**


End file.
